Los sentimientos de dos asesinos
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Que pasa cuando dos asesinos se enamoran, uno es demasiado orgulloso y el otro aun no lo acepta. ¿Que pasa cuando tengas que elegir entre tu hermano o esa persona? No se pero debes tomar una decisión o uno morirá ¿Eso es lo que deseas, Uchiha? ItaDei.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los sentimientos de dos asesinos.**_

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 1.

_**Itachi.**_

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

El invierno había llegado, hacia mucho frío y la nieve caía lentamente; en una parte del país del fuego se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabaches sentado en la rama de un árbol, mirando pasivamente el cielo estrellado no importándole el frío que había en esos momentos.

El joven se encontraba hundido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, los cuales tenían como protagonista a cierto rubio escandaloso y obsesionado con las bombas.

Él no era de las personas a las cuales les gustaba soñar mucho, él era mas de las personas a las cuales les gustaba actuar, claro no sin antes pensar las cosas detenidamente, después de todo era un genio ¿No?

Pero desde que había conocido a ese rubio de nombre Deidara, la vida de él, Itachi Uchiha se había vuelto algo insoportable, había días que no podía dormir solo pensando en ese joven de ojos azules y cabellos dorados, pues a la vista de Itachi, Deidara era perfecto, tenia un hermoso y largo cabello de color rubio, unos expresivos e intensos ojos azules, y a pesar de algunos decían que Deidara parecía mas mujer que hombre a él no le importaba.

Itachi se moría por besar los labios de ese hermoso ser, por acaricia su piel y por mirar esos ojos durante horas, no importándole nada ni nadie, solo Deidara; con el pasar del tiempo el joven se había vuelo una obsesión enfermiza la cual no podía controlar.

Pero sabia que Deidara nunca lo iba a amar como él lo amaba a él, porque sabia que Deidara solo tenia ojos para Sasori; porque cada vez que tenia la oportunidad hablaba del pelirrojo marionetita como si fuera el mejor, el único.

Y eso lo ponía celoso a él, muy celoso; él que se moría por ir y demostrarle a ese rubio escandaloso que él era mil veces mejor que aquella estúpida marioneta de cabello rojo, que el era mas poderoso, además que él si era humano.

Con el pasar del tiempo a Itachi no solo le encantaba el físico de Deidara, porque había que admitirlo Deidara era perfecto, al principio solo creyó que sentía simple atracción física hacia el muchacho, pero al ir conociéndolo mas se dio cuenta de que esto era mucho mas, era algo mas serio y profundo.

Porque le encantaba todo de Deidara, no físicamente, sino también su personalidad, le encantaba su forma de ser ruidosa, le encantaba su sonrisa, su amor por su arte, le encantaba que repitiera ese "uhm" cada vez que terminaba una frase, le encantaba cuando se encojaba y además cuando se molestaba con el porque lo ignoraba, cosa que era imposible, ya que había muchas cosas que Itachi podía ignorar y una de ellas no eran Deidara.

Ese rubio escandaloso era algo que simplemente no se podía ignorar, y él que lo amaba loca y enfermizamente en silencio era lo que menos podía hacer.

Porque Itachi sabia que Deidara nunca lo amaría, como el lo amaba a él, porque él sabía que Deidara solo tenia ojos para su "Danna" y que Deidara lo odiaba profundamente, por ser él, el causante de que se uniera a Akatsuki, además el sabia que esa obsesión que el sentía por el joven rubio era simplemente eso una obsesión y que con el pasar del tiempo se le olvidaría.

—"Bien Itachi, ya es hora de marcharnos"— La voz de su compañero Kizame lo saco de sus pensamientos, el azabache se levanto y siguió a su compañero completamente en silencio, después de todo él y el de piel azulada se entendían y sabían que no necesitaban tantas palabras para comunicarse.

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**__**Hola bueno, este es un nuevo fic que me he decidido a subir, lo encontré buscando entres los fanfics que había escribido hace mucho tiempo y me pareció lindo así que pensé en continuarlo y subirlo… espero que les guste…**__**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los sentimientos de dos asesinos.**

Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y blah blah blah…

Capitulo 2.

**_Deidara._**

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

El invierno se encontraba en su apogeo, en ese momento una fuerte tormenta de nieve azotaba la aldea de la roca y sus alrededores, haciendo que varios de los Ninja dejaran sus puestos para protegerse y no morir congelados. Ese era el caso de un Akatsuki de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el cual se encontraba en una posada recostado en una cama mirando el techo pensativamente.

En esos días era en los cuales se recordaba el porque se había convertido en criminal y la respuesta siempre era la misma… por su arte. Porque desde un principio él supo que si se hubiera quedado en su aldea nunca abría progresado.

Algo que de verdad lamentaba era el haber perdido aquella pelea con Uchiha Itachi, ya que si eso no hubiera ocurrió estaba seguro de que no abría tenido que unirse a Akatsuki, aunque al final accedió a hacerlo al plantearse un poco las cosas.

Lo que en realidad le molestaba de estar en esa organización no era el hecho de que tenia que matar y destruir, no claro que no, ya que eso era algo que ya hacia desde antes de ser parte de ella. Mas bien era por el hecho de que tenia que seguir ordenes, y él siendo tan orgulloso, no le gustaba para nada el seguir órdenes de nadie y mucho menos de un psicópata con complejo de Dios.

Deidara no creía en eso de traer la paz al mundo, pues para él, la verdadera paz nunca existiría. Eso era el hecho por el cual odiaba mas al Uchiha, por haberlo hecho entrar en esa organización demente. Aunque después de un tiempo y plantearse las cosas, había llegado a la conclusión de que cada Akatsuki era un artista, claro a su manera. Cada técnica era una obra de arte diferente, la cual traía un poder efímero de muerte y destrucción.

Deidara el cual era orgulloso por naturaleza no podía y no quería claramente aceptar que quizás ese maldito Uchiha era mejor que él y mucho menos el hecho de que quizás se sentía un poco atraído por el.

—"¡Deidara-sampai!"—se escucho la molesta voz de Tobi del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que un pequeña chispa de molestia invadiera al rubio. Esta era la persona que mas lo sacaba de quicio, después del Uchiha claro, Tobi aun no entendía porque ese imbecil era el reemplazo de su Danna. Odiaba a Pain como no tenia idea.

—"Vete al diablo, Tobi"— le contesto para ver si ese molesto idiota se iba y lo dejaba seguir con sus pensamientos. Bien si tuviera que hacer una lista de las cosas que lo caracterizaban quizás iría más o menos así:

Orgullo. Eso era lo que hacia de Deidara la persona que era, el estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades, de su arte y de su forma de pensar. A pesar de que era un poco impulsivo podía decir que cada cosa que hacia la pensaba antes de hacerla, bueno más o menos.

Su arte. Bueno esto era lo más importante para él, nadie que haya despreciado su arte seguía con vida luego de hacerlo (Descartando a Itachi y Sasori)… su arte era su vida, incluso por ella había dejado su aldea y había matado a miles de personas.

Su impulsividad. Si, el estaba completamente conciente de que era impulsivo y eso formaba parte de su ser, de sus habilidades y de sus pensamientos, para que negarlo desde que era niño siempre había sido impulsivo, cosa que lo había llevado incluso a retar al Tsuchikage.

Su confianza. El era muy confiado de si mismo, sabía que era el mejor, por eso casi nunca trazaba planes para las pelas que tenía, no importaba de que Ninja se tratara.

Uchiha Itachi. No creía estar obsesionado o algo parecido con ese bastardo, como le había dicho Sasori hacia tiempo cuando aun estaba con vida, y no tenia nada que ver que se la pasara hablando de él, simplemente le odiaba, y tampoco tenia que ver que le gustasen sus ojos misteriosos y profundos, su largo y brillante cabello azabache, su tersa y blanca piel, su profunda y calmada voz… Bueno ya estaba bien de fantasear, quizás si estaba un poco obsesionado con Itachi, y talvez solo talvez le gustase de forma sentimental, pero nunca lo admitiría, para él ese bastardo era eso un bastardo.

Otra cosa de él era que no le gustaba hablar de su pasado ya que su infancia no había sido la mejor, a pesar de ser alguien tan confiado, así que simplemente dejaba las cosas así, a nadie le importaba que lo hubiera llevado a ser lo que era.

Se levanto de la cama al escuchar nuevamente la molesta voz de Tobi llamándolo. Joder, que no podía tomarse un maldito descanso, antes de salir suspiro, en realidad extrañaba a Sasori, él por lo menos lo escuchaba y no era tan molesto.

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los sentimientos de dos asesinos._**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de su respectivo autor.

Capitulo 3.

**_Sasori._**

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

A la orilla de un hermoso lago lleno de patos se encontraba un joven pelirrojo sentado tranquilamente observando el agua.

Los ojos del chico se dirigieron a un lado donde se encontraba un muy dormido Deidara, el pelirrojo lo miro con el rostro inexpresivo para luego murmurar con cierta molestia —"Mocoso estúpido"— y luego acariciarle una de las mejillas de forma lenta —"¿Cómo se te puedo ocurrir el dormirte en un lugar como este?".

Sasori estaba seguro de que ese horrible mocoso tenia algo que hacia estragos en él, si no ya lo abría arrojado al lado de una patada para despertarlo. Miro los patos y se pregunto entonces el porque eran tan permisivo con Deidara, talvez solo talvez Deidara le gustase.

—"¡No!"— Desecho la idea inmediatamente, pero volvió a dirigir su vista al muchacho y esta vez acaricio con ternura su cabello, bueno talvez si le gustaba un poco. Pero aunque ya lo había aceptado y quizás el rubio lo correspondiera, había algo que era mucho mas fuerte que el y con lo que nunca podría pelear, eso era Uchiha Itachi.

El sabia que a pesar de que Deidara sentía cierta atracción hacia él, ese rubio estúpido estaba loca y perdidamente obsesionado con el Uchiha y eso se lo había dejado en claro cuando hacia solo unos meses se encontraron con el y Deidara lo había seguido como si estuviera hipnotizado o en alguna clase de genjutsu, y al él lo había ignorado olímpicamente y eso debía de aceptarlo, le había molestado un poco.

Además estaba completamente seguro de que el molesto Uchiha ese sentía lo mismo, entrecerró los ojos y acerco sus labio a los cabellos del menor, estaba seguro si no, no estuviera sintiendo la fría y dura mirada del Uchiha sobre él.

Levanto la vista con el rostros sereno, ningún mocoso lo iba a intimidar por muy poderoso que fuera, miro al azabache el cual lo miraba serenamente pero con el sharingan encendido, clara muestra de su enojo, Sasori le devolvió la mirada pero la de él era fría como un témpano de hielo

Ninguno dijo nada e Itachi simplemente se dio la vuelta para irse siendo seguido por un muy sonriente Kizame. Se alejo de Deidara, a veces le gustaría poder sentir su piel y su cabello, pero estaba al tanto de que eso era imposible siendo él de madera.

En realidad aun no entendía como era que el se había enamorado de ese idiota. Pero lo que entendía menos era el como se había enamorado ese mocoso del Uchiha y viceversa. Aunque como decía un dicho popular "Los opuestos se atraen" y esos dos si que eran opuestos.

Se levanto del suelo mientras empujaba al rubio al lago —"camina mocoso"—y mientas Deidara maldecía y se quejaba por haberlo arrojado de esa forma tan desconsiderada al agua, el marionetista no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuándo Deidara aceptaría que estaba enamorado del Uchiha? O en su defecto que aceptara que estaba obsesionado, aunque bueno conociendo el orgullo de su alumno eso no seria para nada fácil.

****_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_****

****_Hola, devuelta con este fic, mañana o pasado mañana prometo actualizar hermanos gemelos, ya que me llego un inspiracion genial para un lemon, si les gusta los lemon pasen a leerselo..._****


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los sentimientos de dos asesinos._**

Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad absoluta de su creador, y además esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro.

Capitulo 4.

**_Conversación._**

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Itachi se encontraba sentado a la orilla de un hermoso lago, sus ojos los cuales aunque pareciera sorprendente no tenían el Sharingan activado miraban fijamente el agua, era de noche y todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad. El Uchiha se encontrara pensativo, solo había ido a ese lugar para poder tomar sus medicamentos, pues cada que pasaba el tiempo su vista y salud empeoraban cada vez mas y mas y no quería que Kizame y mucho menos cualquier otro miembro de la organización se enterase.

A pesar de que su vida era literalmente una mierda el no se quejaba, lo único que le importaba era su hermano, lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir con vida cada día era saber que su hermano lo necesitaba, porque por quien se suponía estaba haciendo todo eso era por su hermano. Sasuke era lo más importante.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar un sonido sospechoso, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con Deidara, vio como el rubio lo miro con odio, no le sorprendió después de todo había sido él, el que lo había hecho entrar a esa organización, además de que lo había vencido muy humillantemente.

No le dio importancia pues claramente no le importaba. Pues en su vida y en sus pensamientos Deidara no era nadie, solo otro criminal más que gustaba de matar y hacer sufrir a las personas y a él definitivamente esas personas no le agradaban. El rubio sin embargo se quedo mirando a Itachi, para él Itachi si era alguien, para él Itachi era un completo imbecil con claros aires de grandeza.

Sin darle importancia a la presencia del otro Deidara se acerco al agua y bebió un poco para luego llenar su recipiente para el agua, Itachi siguió sus acciones —"Uchiha"— escucho con sorpresa como el otro lo llamaba.

—"Uhm"— fue su escueta respuesta pero al parecer a Deidara no le importo mucho.

—"¿Qué son los bijuus?"— se sorprendió un poco de que el otro se lo preguntara a él después de todo ¿Su compañero no era Sasori, porque no se lo preguntaba a él? —"Sasori-Danna no quiso decirme, dijo que debía de encontrar la respuesta yo mismo porque si no seria un ignorante para siempre".

Suspiró el pelirrojo marionetista siempre había tenia problemas con eso, era demasiado serio y pensaba que los Ninja debían de hacer todo por su cuenta, él difería de eso y el hecho de que estuviera ayudando a su hermano a ser más fuerte lo demostraba.

—"Los biju son nueve en total"— comenzó diciendo —"Cada uno se caracteriza por tener un numero determinado de colas que determina su nivel de poder respecto a los otros bijuus… Estas bestias son formas vivientes de chacra".

Deidara alzo una ceja y se sentó al lado del azabache dejando así en claro al otro que su odio había quedado de lado en ese momento, después de todo de verdad necesitaba la información y Sasori no se la iba a dar —"¿Para que son los contenedores entonces?"

—"Bueno…"— lo pensó por varios minutos —"Desde tiempos inmemorables las cinco grandes naciones Ninja han intentado hacerse con el poder de los bijuus pero nunca lo han logrado, así que para evitar desastres y tenerlos bajo su poder los han encerrado dentro de _Jinchūriki_… Lon _Jinchūriki_ como su nombre lo dice son solo recipientes y son creados para ver si pueden lograr controlar esos grandes poderes, lamentablemente les ha sido imposible".

Deidara asintió aun no pudiendo creer que había logrado mantener una conversación decente con Itachi, el silencio los invadió y Deidara se levanto —"Gracias por todo, me tengo que ir, Sasori-Danna odia esperar".

Después de eso desapareció nuevamente en el bosque, Itachi sin embargo se encontraba igual, era solo Deidara no había porque inmutarse.

**_ **_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**_**

**Hola, a todos los que leen este fic, espero que les guste, e Estoy tardando un poco pero como ya vieron estoy actualizado mis fics uno tras otro... Espero y les guste... Grasias a todos los que dejaron reviews, generalmente yo no respondo a los reviews porque creo que es algo estupidamente inecesario pero si quieren que les responda alguna pregunta o algo solo tienen que hacer.**

**Se que algunos me envian mensajes, casi nunca reviso esta pagina, bueno no mi cuenta si quieren decirme algo y necesitan una respues ta rapida o no quieren esperar siganme en mi twitter o unanse a este grupo en Facebook, casi la mayoria del tiempo estoy hay.**

**Jhone_Chan**

**http: / .com /groups /275093015844906 / (Unan los espacios)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lo sentimientos de dos asesinos._**

Desclaimer: Los personajes de esta fantástica serie no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 5.

**_Compañeros._**

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

En lo profundo del bosque se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules sentado en la rama de un frondoso árbol mirando la luna. Deidara estaba pensativo, hacia solo algún tiempo que había entrado en Akatsuki y desgraciadamente aun no entendía del todo como funcionaba esa extraña organización, aunque en ese corto tiempo había intentado conocer mejor a sus compañeros.

Con el que se llevaba mejor era con Sasori-Danna, ya que a parte de que tenia que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, compartía su gusto por el arte, no de la misma forma, no sobre el mismo tipo de arte, pero era un artista después de todo y él respetaba eso.

Al líder, Pain, era uno de los cuales no había tratado mucho ya que bueno, ese siempre era misterioso, y cada que hablaba se podía escuchar un aire de solemnidad y no es que lo hiciera mucho, aunque tenía que admitir que parecía un tipo fuerte y que algo misterioso lo rodeaba.

Otro era Kakuzo, el cual tenia un extraño gusto por el dinero que él no podía entender, y del cual no obtuvo la mejor primera impresión la primera vez que lo vio, porque según Kakuzo la recompensa que daban por él en el bajo mundo era muy alta y el muy bastardo había querido matarlo para cobrarla alegando que podían conseguir otro miembro para la organización rápidamente.

El compañero de Kakuzo, Hidan, le había caído mejor, a pesar de que era muy malhumorado y gritón, su actitud bromista y la cual defendía a toda costa su religión le había gustado, definitivamente aun no entendía como podía estar de compañero con un amargado como Kakuzo.

También estaba Kizame el compañero de Itachi el que a pesar de su extraña apariencia siempre sonreía y era muy amable, no parecía un asesino, además era muy bromista. También podía sentir un enorme chacra en su interior.

Konan, era la compañera de Pain, nunca cambiaba su expresión, nunca se separaba de él y eso la hacia extraña, la verdad era que en las reuniones nunca hablaba y siempre se mantenía al margen de todo, además de que era la única mujer en todo Akatsuki.

Itachi, bueno ese le había caído mal desde el primer momento que lo vio con su mirada arrogante y altanera, sus ojos que te hipnotizaban y su maldito porte de "Soy-mejor-que-tú" Itachi era el que le caía peor de todos, lo odiaba, lo odiaba mas que nada y con toda su alma, no podía esperar el momento en que pudiera arrancarle los ojos y proclamarse mucho mejor que él.

Deidara suspiró a veces se daba cuenta de que él también era un poquito psicótico y un poquito peligroso pero definitivamente no pensaba arreglar eso, se recostó en la rama y cerro los ojos para poder descansar por un momento, mañana seria su primera misión como miembro de Akatsuki, ya que debía capturar al _Jinchūriki_ del una cola.

Según sabia de los bijuu su poder se calificaba de acuerdo a su número de colas y siendo el uno, ese debía ser el menos poderoso de todos, así que no creía que fuera muy difícil de vencer.

Según la información que le habían proporcionado del contenedor para capturarlo su nombre era Sabako no Gaara, _Godaime Kazekage_ de la aldea de Suna, lo más sorprendente de ese mocoso era que solo tenía 16 años, además de que según decían era un antiguo sanguinario. Ya quería luchar contra ese _Jinchūriki_

Soltó una risita divertida, cuando escucho una voz a su lado —"No deberías estar tan confiado, después de todo es un _Jinchūriki_ con el que te vas a enfrentar, mocoso"— su sonrisa desapareció y en su rostro solo quedo un seño fruncido:

—"No es como si fuera un debilucho, Sasori-Danna"— le respondió a su compañero de equipo con una sonrisa.

—"Solo no quiero que te confíes, recuerda que es con un _Jinchūriki_ que vas a pelear, además de que no debes bajar la guardia"— y antes de que Deidara pudiera quejarse comenzó a caminar alejando se de él mientras decía —"Creo que lo mejor es seguir nuestro camino".

—"Si"— el rubio se bajo del árbol y comenzó a seguir a su compañero.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola he vuelto nuevamente, si lo se rápido, pero no es para esto que escribo, quiero decirles que acabo de revisar el fic completo y la verdad no es que fuera muy largo y encontré múltiples faltas que acabo de corregir, ¿PORQUE NADIE ME LAS DICE? Otra cosa mas me ha dado cuenta que ha esta errando una y otra vez con una palabra _Jinchūriki_ si al parecer así se escribe y no Junchuriki como yo pensaba espero que me perdonen.**

**Se que algunos me envian mensajes, casi nunca reviso esta pagina, bueno no mi cuenta si quieren decirme algo y necesitan una respues ta rapida o no quieren esperar siganme en mi twitter o unanse a este grupo en Facebook, casi la mayoria del tiempo estoy hay. **

**Jhone_Chan **

**http: / .com /groups /275093015844906 / (Unan los espacios) **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los sentimientos de dos asesinos._**

Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y no me pagan por esto.

Capitulo 6.

**Muerte.**

Los ojos de Deidara se encontraban perdidos, ¿Por qué se sentía así? No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta ni a muchas otras que en ese momento se formaban en su mente.

¡Era un asesino! Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos en ese momento? Porque se sentía tan jodiamente vacío y triste ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera él.

Apretó fuertemente sus ojos, ¡No debía llorar! Eso era para débiles y él no era débil, era un artista. Joder, era tan condenadamente difícil, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente por sus mejillas.

Deidara se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con sus manos apretaba fuertemente sus piernas las cuales se encontraban contra su pecho. ¿Por qué lloraba exactamente? Por la muerte de su compañero Sasori.

Maldita abuela Chiyo, maldita chica de cabello rosa horrible. Se lo habían llevado y de él no quedaba nada, ni siquiera su cuerpo de marioneta, si porque incluso eso se habían llevado con ellos. Deidara sollozaba en silencio.

Sabía que no debía llorar, era un asesino y se suponía que no tenía sentimientos y que encaraba la muerte cada día porque no tenía miedo. Pero a pesar de que no le importaba matar o ver morir a personas a su alrededor debía de admitir que hacia años que no conocía personas que lo hicieran sentir como Sasori lo hizo.

—"¿Cómo pudiste dejarte matar, Maestro?" — Murmuro contra el suave viento que golpeaba su cara, era de noche y todo estaba oscuro, se había contenido todo el día para no llorar, no quería que nadie lo viera —"Pensé que usted siempre me decía que era inmortal y que por eso era arte, ¿Dónde esta su inmortalidad ahora?"

Odiaba a Sasori, lo odiaba por dejarlo solo cuando había prometido que no lo haría, aunque claro esa era una promesa que había hecho el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba su cabello y pensaba que dormía, pero aun así era una promesa.

Sonrío retorcidamente, había amado a Sasori como a nadie más, no sabia porque pero se había enamorado de ese serio pelirrojo, quizás porque era muy parecido a él en el termino de defender su arte, nunca había conocido a nadie que había hecho tanto por mantener sus ideales y demostrar su arte.

Lloro en silencio toda la noche mientras se prometía una y otra vez que seria la ultimas vez que lo haría, porque una vez más el mundo le había demostrado que el amor solo trae dolor y que era un sentimiento completamente inútil.

Que de nada servia amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas porque igualmente este se iría y te dejaría solo. Y era en esos momento en los cuales odiaba lo efímero de la vida, tan corta, tan frágil, tan débil, tan jodidamente artístico. Porque si la vida era arte, el más bello arte. El arte efímero de vivir.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los sentimientos de dos asesinos._**

Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y blah blah ni ganas tengo de decir lo que sigue.

Capitulo 7.

**_Furioso._**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Muchas veces la realidad esta muy alejada de lo que muchos creen, pues no todo lo que se ve a simple vista es real. Itachi Uchiha a la vista de la gente era un ser frívolo, metódico y sin escrúpulos, un asesino, un ser al que no le temblaban las manos a la hora de acabar con una vida.

O eso era lo que se veía a simple vista, la realidad era muy diferente pues detrás de esa mascara de aburrimiento por la vida y frialdad se encontraba un Itachi al borde de la desesperación, un Itachi amoroso, preocupado y que cargaba en la espalda una gran culpa que le carcomía el alma.

Lo que Itachi más amaba era a su hermano, eso era lo más importante y por lo que daría su vida y su alma si era necesario.

La noche era calmada, los pasos lentos y cansados no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Una cosa que de verdad reconfortaba al Uchiha era caminar bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Además que esa noche era especial, pues esa noche se cumplía el aniversario de la masacre de su clan, ese día el no lloraba, no se lamentaba, no se arrepentía, aunque debía de admitir que si sentía un poco de culpa.

A pesar de llevar la vida de un criminal él no se lamentaba ni culpaba a nadie, pues esa era su decisión, su nindo, su camino Ninja, pues la muerte era su destino y esta debía ser causada por Sasuke, porque aquello era lo único que lo hacia seguir con vida.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a una parte del bosque que no conocía, ¡Mierda! Se lamento, por culpa de sus pensamientos se había perdido. Dio la vuelta intentando regresar en sus pasos, pero lo único que logro fue perderse más.

Cuando se canso de caminar decidió sentarse en el pasto, estaba casado y tenia sueño. Un sollozo alarmo sus sentidos, al parecer había alguien cerca, su Sharingan se activo inmediatamente, no podían encontrarlo con la guardia baja.

Se levanto con dificultad, maldición, definitivamente esa no era su mejor hora del día, espero que no fuera nada, después de todo no creía estar en la mejor condición para pelear.

Siguió lo que parecían ser un grupo de sollozos, los cuales luego se volvieron maldiciones y después se escucho lo que parecía ser una explosión. Al llegar al lugar de la explosión se encontró con la persona que menos espero encontrarse

Deidara, el rubio psicópata de la organización se encontraba de una forma que nunca espero ver, con la vista decaída, los ojos rojos, los labios lastimados y sangrantes (al parecer se los estuvo mordiendo) y sus mejillas completamente mojadas por las lagrimas.

No pudo apartar la vista del chico, nunca se hubiera esperado ver al rubio de esa forma, tan humana, tan frágil, tan normal. El mismo rubio que siempre tenia una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, el mismo rubio que solo hablaba de su arte, tan estúpida e incomprensible para él.

Pero, ¿Por qué lloraba? Entonces recordó el incidente de la muerte de Sasori, ¿Tan importante era ese pelirrojo para el rubio? Si era así eso estaba mal, ellos eran asesinos, criminales, no debían de sentir cariño entre si porque la muerte y la desgracia estaban muy cerca de ellos.

Menos para Hidan, el era inmortal.

Sus pasos se dirigieron al Ninja de la roca, no podía dejarlo ahí, no que le importara que sucediera con él, pero la organización ya había perdido un miembro, si perdían otro los planes de todos se verían frustrados.

Justo cuando el rubio se preparaba para lanzar otra bomba la figura inconfundible del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha hizo su aparición.

— "Si continuas con eso llamaras la atención de los Ninja de la aldea de la nube"— Y era verdad a unos metros de ahí se encontraba la entrada de la aldea de la nube.

— "Vete al diablo" — Fue lo único que salio de los labios del Ninja de la roca, no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie, mucho menos al Uchiha.

— "Eres patético" — al escuchar esa frase una gran furia creció en el pecho del rubio, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese? ¿Qué mierda quería con él y por que no lo dejaba en paz? Pero antes de que le pudiera reclamar la voz del azabache se volvió a escuchar — "Somos asesinos, nos enfrentamos a la muerte todos los días. No puedo creer que solo porque un ser sin importancia murió te pongas de esa forma".

—"¡Cállate, uhm! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No conocías a Sasori-Danna!" — le grito furioso, ahora más que nunca odiaba a ese bastardo, por su atrevimiento y entrometimiento.

— "Por eso mismo, porque somos criminales, estamos en esta organización por un fin, estamos aquí para cumplir nuestros objetivos"— Las palabras de Itachi eran rudas e hirientes, pero desgraciadamente eran verdad — "No estamos aquí para hacer amigos".

Eso definitivamente molesto a Deidara, a pesar de ser todo verdad no le gustaba que Itachi se lo echara en cara, que le echara en cara que se había encariñado con el pelirrojo. Lo que sucedió después fue algo que el Uchiha no se espero. Deidara, olvidando cualquier pensamiento coherente he incluso que anteriormente Itachi lo había vencido, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

Deidara estaba furioso. Nadie se metía con él, sus sentimientos o Sasori.

Ahora Itachi se encontraba en el suelo con un ojo morado y un poco mareado por el repentino golpe, su mirada se poso en el rubio.

— "Mira, Uchiha, te lo diré una sola vez, a ti no debe importante ni lo que haga, piense o sienta, ¡Ese es mi maldito problema, Uhm!" — la furia que se veía reflejada en los ojos azules era tal que Itachi sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

Deidara suspiro y ya harto de todo se subió en un ave de arcilla y se fue. Ahora no solo odiaba su molesto Sharingan si no también su maldita bocota insensible. Ya se las pagaría.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los sentimientos de dos asesinos._**

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishi-san.

Capitulo 8.

**_Kisame._**

Kisame miro de reojo a Itachi, sabia que algo molestaba al Uchiha pues su expresión no era una que se pudiera apreciar todos los días, es decir, en realidad su cara no mostraba nada, pero esa pequeña y casi imperceptible curvatura en su boca le decía mucho al azul.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del Hoshigaki, algo le había pasado a Itachi, algo muy interesante y que no quería que nadie supiera, ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era aquello (O aquel) que había perturbado la inalterable actitud del genio Uchiha?

Kisame conocía al azabache más que cualquier otra persona (o eso creía), pues eran compañeros y no puedes pasar casi cinco años con una persona viajando, durmiendo juntos, haciendo misiones, sin conocer aunque sea un poco de él, no es que el chico fuera muy conversador pero tenia diferentes tipos de señales que hacían ver cuando algo no iba bien.

Por ejemplo, cuando curvaba un poco los labios era que estaba molesto, miro nuevamente al azabache, definitivamente estaba molesto —"Itachi-kun, ¿Algo interesante te paso anoche cuando saliste a dar tú paseo nocturno?" — pregunto con cierta malicia. Kisame sonrió un poco al ver como se tensaba el cuerpo del menor, Itachi sabia que el estaba al tanto de sus salidas nocturnas, era algo que no le había reprochado, después de todo el azul estaba conciente de que Itachi sufría un serio problema de insomnio.

—"Uhm" — el Uchiha no dijo nada, simplemente camino un poco más deprisa dándole la espalda a su compañero. Kisame se sintió más interesado en el asunto, algo de verdad interesante le había pasado al azabache la noche anterior, no que el fuera un chismoso o metiche pero quería saber algo del asunto.

—"Itachi-san"—comenzó hablando, no se quedaría con la duda —"¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?" —pregunto de forma aparentemente inocente.

El azabache lo miro fijamente, como si la pregunta fuera la más estúpida que había escuchado en toda su vida —"Hacia el punto de reunión, el líder nos pidió a todos que nos dirigiéramos hacia ese lugar, pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿O no Kisame?"

—"O claro, simplemente quería estar seguro de que escuche bien la orden" —mintió—"¿Y hay algo que te interese hacer luego de eso?"

—No" —al parecer el plan de sacar alguna reacción de Itachi estaba fallando.

—"¿Para que crees que el líder nos haya llamado?"—volvió a preguntar.

El Uchiha volteo la vista y miro a su compañero con rostro serio, el azul solo le devolvió una sonrisa —"Kisame, ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?"

—"¿Qué te sucedió anoche? Te noto tenso" —los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa pero rápidamente en un pestañeo volvió a su rostro aburrido, ¿Cómo Kisame se había dado cuenta de que le había sucedido algo? ¿Acaso se le notaba tanto? Bajo la vista y miro sus pies por varios minutos, claramente le estaba pasando algo, no paraba de pensar en Deidara, se sentía un tanto, ¿Culpable? Sí, era algo como eso. Se había dado cuenta que quizás nunca debió de haberle dicho aquello, ¿A él que le interesaba que se hubiera enamorado o que le hubiera tomado cariño a Sasori?

Levanto la vista y con voz seria le dijo a su compañero —"De verdad no me pasa nada, Kisame… anoche estuve pensando en algo y me tiene un poco preocupado, nada más".

El más alto se detuvo, Itachi ni siquiera se paro a ver que le sucedía, miro la espalda del Uchiha y sonrió más aún, definitivamente algo le había pasado al Uchiha, algo muy divertido.

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_Luego de un tiempo considerable sin actualizar nada eme aquí nuevamente, primeramente quiero decir la razón porque no he actualizado ninguno de mis otros fics, no es que este imposibilitada ni este falta de ideas simplemente me he tomado un descanso XD si soy una vaga, espero que les haya gustado. _**


End file.
